


拔头发报社

by sandyasuka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyasuka/pseuds/sandyasuka
Summary: 非常无聊的给瓦肯人换发型的胡闹段子，顺便测试AO3发文





	拔头发报社

**01.传送机故障**

之一  
Scott：“舰长，传送机内有波动，我担心没法将Spock先生完整地传回来！”  
Kirk：“Noooooooooooooooooooooo……（心急火燎冲到传送室）……Oh，my……Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah……（呼叫轮机长）Scotty，这是……我见过的最闪亮的……”  
之后，舰长被发现莫名晕倒在传送室，脖子上有手印，而大副人间蒸发，疑似遭遇不测。  
有目击者表示，当日船上有可疑人员出没，是个从未见过的……光头……目前全星联通缉中。

以及更杯具的附加：  
Spock发现，没被传送回来的不仅仅是头发，还包括头部的整个毛囊组织……

之二  
Scott：“舰长，我把传送机修好了，只要再传送一次，大副的毛囊组织就会回来。”  
Kirk：“好极了，开始传送……WHAT THE FUCK……Scotty，这是我见过最大的……”  
之后，舰长又一次被发现昏倒在传送室，一起晕倒的还有轮机长，大副又一次人间蒸发。  
有目击者表示，当日有一巨型黑色亮毛Tribble在企业号上快速移动，所向披靡，鉴于该种生物对粮食安全威胁巨大，全星联地毯式搜查中。

之三  
Scott：“舰长，自从把Tribble大副送回传送机，传送机就处于不稳定的状态，一旦开始分子重组过程，随机参数就莫名猛增，我怎么修理都无法正常。可我又不能让他在缓冲区呆太久，生物信号会衰竭的，那样我们将失去大副，怎么办才好？”  
Kirk：“真糟糕……不过随机总比没命好吧，你先重组一个出来，有问题我们就多LOOP几次，我想总会有一次会成功的……吧……”

从此，星联诞生了一个传说，某星舰大副每天都会换发型，一会儿披头士型，一会儿莫西干型，一会儿豪猪型，一会儿菊花型，一会儿斑马线型，一会儿国际象棋棋盘型，一会儿S型，一会儿B型……遗憾的是，直到他退伍，也没能找回传统瓦肯型……

**02.外星刑罚**

Spock从病床上醒来已是第二天，他知道自己遭遇了一场外星刑罚——在那个星球上，不会笑是冒天下之大不韪的。  
刑罚是在麻醉状态下进行的，他被告之将被取走身体的一部分，具体是什么部位对方拒绝透露，这让他担忧，虽然担忧是不符合逻辑的。  
从麻醉中醒来，首先映入眼帘的是他的舰长，此时满脸憔悴，而边上的老骨头则一脸无奈。  
McCoy说：“我真的不知道要怎么让他恢复原状。”  
Kirk颤抖着点头：“为了这件事，我昨晚根本无法入眠。”  
Spock觉得，他将不久于人世。  
事实，也差不多……

事实：  
Kirk的颤抖幅度越来越大，最后喷薄而出的是无法遏制的狂笑：“哈哈哈哈，我再也憋不住了，昨天我笑了整整一晚上啊。老骨头，你说那些外星人到底是怎么想的？弄掉前半也好后半也好，去中间留四周也好，去四周留中间也好，至少地球上都能找到先例，可偏偏……”  
与此同时，McCoy贴心地递上一面镜子。  
Spock惊恐地看着镜中的自己……  
他被取走了一半的头发，是左边那半，不偏不倚，等分得十分完美……


End file.
